inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Safdfgsfg
Useless edit Hi there can u please not put kazemaru as a girl cause its a useless edit and ill just keep undoing it. if u continue i will report u to the admins http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 12:57, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey stop with the threats and what i say is true so dont get annoyed because i warned you O___O http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 13:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ban Since you are doing useless edits and insulting other users while they only want to help you with editing, you are banned for three days. Hopefully, you come back with good edits. 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 05:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC) No problems No problems at all im sorry if i was kind of rude saying that im just not use to having people having useless idoits and stuff but anyways welcome to the wikia and for the signature would u like for me to make you one. 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ' 09:05, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry i ment edits stupid phone of mine saying that 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ' 09:08, July 29, 2013 (UTC) So what is your favourite character and name 3 favourite hissatsu's u like. 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ' 09:14, July 29, 2013 (UTC) No worries ill do it for you right away it wont take me long to do. 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ' 09:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome and here you go 'Safdfgsfg' 'Eternal Blizzard' 'The Birth' ' ' Hope you like it tell me what u think 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ' 09:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Images I see you like to add images~ However, hissatsu images are not useful in a gallery and fanarts are not allowed. Please add images from the anime which are useful for the gallery~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 10:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Also, give images a proper name like Atsuya possesing Shirou and also, please don't use caps~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 10:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Another warning, do not add hissatsu technique's in galleries. Also, when adding pictures to galleries, please make sure to add proper capitalization on captions and finally the image your uploading must have a good quality. Ban That's impossible. When I ban someone, I automatically blocl the IP too if I want it or not. 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 04:39, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Profile You have more pictures on your user page than allowed by the Manual of Style (Which is 5). Also, you're only allowed fanart if it's drawn by yourself. If you don't edit your profile page, an admin will do it for you 'Angelo Gabrini' 'Kattobi Defense' 02:52, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Block I can unban you but be warned that you'll get banned again if you keep on trolling. As for your question on Misch's page, signatures aren't added like that, you sign messages using four ~, like ~~~~ 'Kamijou Touma' 'Misaka Mikoto' ' ' ' ''' 18:45, August 8, 2016 (UTC)